


Exercise Is Good For You

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dildos, Exercising, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, Top Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, sam has an exercise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: Sam wants Dean to be healthier and comes up with the perfect "exercise" routine for him..





	Exercise Is Good For You

“Dean,” growled Sam, Dean smirking from where he munched on a big bowl of sugary cereal. “Where are my raisin oats?”

 

“In the trash where they belong,” said Dean, slurping up his milk. “Plenty of cookie crunch left.”

 

“I don’t destroy your food, do I?” said Sam. Dean hummed and held up a finger. “Okay, once I threw out pie.”

 

“Once I got to give you the spanking of a lifetime for that,” teased Dean. He stood up and moved over to the sink, washing out his bowl. Sam narrowed his eyes, staring at Dean in his tight ass boxer briefs. “Want something big boy?”

 

“Maybe if you won’t eat healthier, I can at least get you to exercise,” said Sam.

 

“Fuck you, I lift weights,” said Dean.

 

“No. Some cardio. I got just the thing in mind and it’s definitely going to fuck  _ you _ .”

  
  
  


“Sammy,” said Dean, gulping when he saw the exercise bike. “I’m starting to understand why I’m wearing shorts and underwear with a big hole in the back.”

 

“Get up there,” said Sam. Dean didn’t think Sam was actually going to make him do this. “Get up there or I’ll put you in a cockcage for a week and have to ask permission to take a piss.”

 

“Alright, alright. No need to go all dom, little brother,” said Dean. He walked up to the bike and straddled it, resting his tailbone against the seat.

 

“I said up, Dean,” said Sam, his tone no longer playful. Dean swallowed. He knew he was open. Being with Sam kept him loose a vast majority of the time and his hole had been played with for the past half hour and was lubed up to here. He was ready for most anything back there.

 

Dean put his feet on the pedals and stood up, leaning forward and then reached behind himself. He looked at Sam one last time before he glanced down.

 

A thick, meaty, eight inch dildo, one of Dean’s favorites because of the length and girth and the way the slightly red tip reminded him of Sam’s cock, was stuck on the seat. It wasn’t just stuck on though, it was a part of it and Dean was sure that no matter how hard he rode, that dildo wouldn’t be budging.

 

The head of it pushed inside him smoothly, Dean smiling at the slight stretch, the feeling of being full. He paused before he slid down more and more, Sam’s eyes on him the whole time. Eventually Dean felt himself bottom out, only a touch of skin actually hitting the seat. 

 

“Good,” said Sam, walking around the back of him, taking a picture and showing it to Dean. “You can’t even tell you have a monster cock in your ass right now.”

 

“I can tell I have a monster cock in my ass right now,” mumbled Dean, arching his back, sliding his body up an inch only for Sam to push him back down.

 

“The machine will instruct you on how to ride. When you’re up, the head of that cock will still be in your pretty little hole,” said Sam, slapping Dean’s ass. Dean clenched around the cock, Sam chuckling to himself. “It’ll go for half an hour. Something light and easy for a first time. We can work you up to more rigorous exercises once you’re used to it.”

 

“Sam,” said Dean, Sam giving him a wave and hitting something on the bike. Dean sighed, listening to it and starting to pump his legs, entirely aware of the thick object he was impaled upon. 

 

The longer he rode though, the more he got into it, the more he got to raise up off the seat, start fucking himself back on the dildo. Dean was this close to coming when the machine’s program ended. He groaned and kept riding, riding down on the toy, over and over again until he felt himself come in his shorts, a wet spot appearing in the front he didn’t care one bit about.

 

“Fuck, Sammy,” said Dean. slumping back on the dildo until he got his legs working again. “If this is how you work out, no wonder why you love it so much.”

  
  
  


Sam chuckled a few weeks later when he caught Dean on the exercise bike. Sam would change out his modified seat for a normal one regularly, never letting Dean know where he kept them so everyday it was a surprise for his big brother. He found that once Dean was in his exercise gear, he would still workout and Dean was now showing off beautiful porn star arches in bed thanks to all of his “training.” 

 

“How was your bike ride?” asked Sam when Dean climbed off, Dean wiping his face off with a towel. “Nice and hard?”

 

“Where do you come up with this shit?” asked Dean, tossing his dirty towel at Sam. “And it was very long and hard.”

 

“Oh, good. Because tomorrow, I was thinking we give you an even bigger cock to ride. Really let you work those thighs,” said Sam with a wink.

 

“Fuck you,” said Dean, brushing past him, walking out of the room before whipping his head back in. “But totally do it.”

 

“Oh, I plan on it, baby boy.”


End file.
